1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amplifier apparatus and, more particularly, to power amplifier output apparatus operating at radio frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advantages which follow from designing redundancy into electrically operating circuits are well acknowledged--even if only to add backup to an output power amplifier, for example, should failure occur. Similarly, the advantages which follow from controlling dc power as a means of conserving energy beyond that which is needed are understood as well. As will be appreciated, these features are desirable not only in such utilizations as concern satellite communication, for example, but apply equally as well in cellular arid related microwave system communications.